


Art: Frailty

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Art, Exhaustion, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin did not want to believe things were different, that Gauis was changing...but of course he was.</p><p>This is art for Caldera32's fic Decline:<br/>It had started out small things: forgotten words, misplaced glasses... Later he'd think back to that first time they'd met and wonder if the disease had begun its work even then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Frailty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caldera32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldera32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293218) by [caldera32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldera32/pseuds/caldera32). 



> Caldera32 is a wonderful person, not only does she work as my beta, tirelessly correcting all my many written mistakes but she has also taken my prompt and created a really poignant story for me about Merlin coping with the decline of his mentor.  
> Creating some art is the only way I can repay some of her kindness.

[ ](https://imgur.com/31xwLHT)


End file.
